


Долгая дорога к тебе. Бонус

by NikMac



Category: Thor (Movies) RPF
Genre: Alternate Reality, Established Relationship, Happy, M/M, Omega Verse, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 02:17:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikMac/pseuds/NikMac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Небольшое продолжение истории о Томасе Уильяме ώ-Хиддлстоне, рассказанное от имени его альфы — Криса ά-Хэмсворта.<br/>Основная часть: <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/642857">"Долгая дорога к тебе"</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Долгая дорога к тебе. Бонус

* * *

Крис достал очередную бутылку пива из упаковки, лежащей прямо на песке, но так и не открыл. Откинувшись на спинку пляжного кресла, он рассеянно смотрел вдаль, на горизонт, где серо-голубые, как глаза Тома, воды Тихого океана смыкались с небом. За спиной послышался голос Лиама: сначала брат болтал с Эльзой, затем зацепил Тома... Не обращая внимания на слова, Крис вслушивался в красивый, глубокий голос и улыбался. 

Возможно, всё-таки возможно, и только потому, что у них с Томом сейчас всё так хорошо, Лиама он не убьёт.

— Ну как тут тебе? — воскликнул брат и занял соседнее кресло. Выбрав себе бутылку пива, он тотчас открыл её и сделал несколько жадных глотков. — Жарковато сегодня. Вот на прошлых выходных погодка была — закачаешься. Жаль, что вы с Томом не выбрались к нам раньше.

Крис неопределённо махнул рукой.

— А как дом? Понравился? Мы с Эльзой его долго выбирали, и район, и вообще, чтобы в будущем Индии было удобно добираться до школы, чтобы хорошая больница поблизости — на всякий случай, конечно... Крис, ну чего ты молчишь? Как приехал, слова отмеряешь, словно каждое тебе стоит доллар... а может, и больше. 

Крис повернул голову к большому белому дому. Потом взгляд сам собой скользнул к Тому и Эльзе, вместе сидящих на одеяле под большим деревом и о чём-то негромко болтающих. Маленькая Индия доверчиво устроилась на руках Тома и как раз дёргала его за завивающиеся пряди волос.

Идеальная картина, до щемящего сердца. Возможно, именно из-за неё Лиама он и не убьёт.

Том поднял голову. Встретив взгляд Криса, улыбнулся широко и так ярко, счастливо.

— Отличный дом, — сказал Крис, глядя на Тома. — Вы сделали хороший выбор.

— Ух. А я уже решил, что тебе не нравится. Ну и что ты против нашего переезда в Америку. Теперь между нами целый океан, Эльзу и Индию ты не сможешь часто видеть...

— Я знаю. — Крис взглянул брату прямо в глаза. — Ты всё для этого сделал.

Лиам не смутился: слегка прищурившись и выпятив вперёд подбородок, он уставился на Криса немигающим взглядом.

— Ты чем-то недоволен?

— Думал, я не узнаю?

— Ты о чём? 

Всё-таки Лиам был отличным актёром: удивление на его лице казалось таким искренним, а взгляд — кристально честным и чистым. 

— Ты испоганил мне самый счастливый момент в жизни, — сказал Крис.

Он как сейчас помнил то ранее солнечное утро две недели назад, когда, проснувшись, нашёл Тома лежащим на боку рядом и смотрящим на него с необыкновенно умиротворённым видом. Казалось, будто Том вот так наблюдает за ним уже целую вечность. 

Крис тогда поднял руку и погладил его по волосам, щеке, скользнул ладонью по груди. Быстрый стук сердца выдал необыкновенное волнение Тома.

— Что-то хочешь сказать? — спросил Крис.

Хотя он был уверен — у них всё хорошо, его собственное сердце тоже заколотилось. Оно едва не выпрыгнуло из груди, когда Том сообщил, что у них будет ребёнок. Крис и сейчас не знал, что ответил, но смех Тома, вкус поцелуев и тяжесть удерживаемого на руках тела, кружение мира вокруг остались в памяти навсегда.

Самый счастливый в жизни момент, который закончился ровно в то мгновение, когда Том сказал:

— Я и не сомневался, что ты обрадуешься. Для человека, который так хотел детей, что женился на девушке, беременной от другого, пусть и от брата...

М-да. Вот уж Лиам постарался.

— Как ты мог сказать Тому, что Индия — не моя дочь? Что ты вообще ему наговорил?

В общих чертах Крис, конечно, уже всё разузнал у Тома, но хотелось подтверждения из первых уст.

Лиам и не думал смущаться. Но уже и не строил из себя дурака.

— Я чуть ли не год общался с Томом на съёмочной площадке и вне её. Он кажется таким мягким, таким добрым, но внутри — кремень, когда это касается того, что он считает единственно верным. Он бы никогда не пошёл на то, чтобы своим вмешательством разлучить тебя с дочкой. Он бы ещё и Эльзу, наверное, уговаривал вернуться к тебе.

— Всё равно, зачем было лгать? Люди сходятся и расходятся...

— Беты сходятся и расходятся. А он — твердолобый омега... И вообще, всё ведь хорошо! С чего это тебе быть недовольным? — Лиам вкрутил в песок бутылку недопитого пива и встал. — Мог бы, кстати, спасибо сказать.

Крис покачал головой. Оказывается, Лиам ещё и претендовал на его благодарность за то, что увёл-таки Эльзу. Добился той, на которую едва обращал внимание, когда они встречались, но которая, став чужой женой, превратилась в его глазах в самый желанный приз. Вот же характер у братца.

— А с Эльзой у вас...

— У нас всё отлично, ты, придурок. Ей со мной хорошо. И Индии хорошо. Или ты думаешь, я буду делить детей на своих и чужих?

Крис тоже поднялся, а затем, следуя за взглядом брата, посмотрел на сидящих рядом Тома и Эльзу, и Индию между ними. Дочка смеялась, Том — тоже, одну руку положив на живот — точь-в-точь как и Эльза.

— Могу вас поздравить? — спросил Крис.

— Что?.. Ах, м-м-м, да. Наверное, да... Чёрт, я обещал никому пока не говорить. — Лиам вдруг расплылся в улыбке: — Так вы тоже, что ли?.. Так ты из-за этого... Чёрт, — теперь он выглядел искренне огорчённым. — Если хочешь, я могу ему признаться, ну, что нагородил тогда ерунды, как-нибудь выкручусь...

Во всех красках представив, что выгораживающий себя Лиам может насочинять, каких ещё бразильских страстей навыдумывать, Крис сказал:

— Не надо, лучше я сам. Когда-нибудь попозже, ему не стоит сейчас волноваться.

Он посмотрел на дом, ещё раз оглянулся на океан и подумал про себя: а ведь неплохое местечко. Если они переедут, с Индией можно будет видеться чаще. 

— Парни, вы идёте? — крикнула Эльза. — Лиам!.. Крис, ну иди же сюда скорей! Мы так по тебе соскучились!

Крис краем глаза заметил, как на лицо брата словно набежала тень, и сдержал улыбку. Вот же ревнивец. Кстати, переезд сюда мог бы стать отличной местью, куда лучшей того первого яростного желания открутить Лиаму голову... Надо будет обсудить с Томом. Как-нибудь потом, ещё не сейчас.

 

_Конец._

 

[NikMac](http://www.diary.ru/member/?1247289)  
2013 год


End file.
